


Was It Worth The 200 Caps?

by BabblingBrooke



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, MacCready just needed a job and this is what he got, Nora got laid, Other, allusion to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabblingBrooke/pseuds/BabblingBrooke
Summary: When MacCready agreed to work for Nora, he didn't think she could moan so loud...





	Was It Worth The 200 Caps?

        Nora feels someone stir in the bed, slowly untangling themselves from her and quietly climbing out of bed. She opens her eyes and smiles, watching Magnolia, the flower of the third rail, quietly getting dressed. She admires Magnolia’s figure in the faint light, the dust particles in the air almost making her glow.  
        Magnolia looks up as she clasps her bra and smiles, grabbing her beautiful red dress off the dresser. “Having fun starin’, sweetheart?”  
        Nora smiles wider and sits up, climbing off the bed and walking up to her, kissing her cheek and jaw gently. “I am…” She mumbles, causing Magnolia to laugh, Nora swears she starts blushing. She winks at the singer before turning to dress herself.  
        Once both of them were dressed and ready to part, Magnolia stopped Nora.  
        “I haven't been out on the town in... too long. Thank you.” She says, watching Nora smiles brightly. “I'm afraid my first love is always going to be the stage, though. I hope you understand. I just...can't get too attached…” She feels her heart ache a bit as the sole survivor’s smiles softens a bit in understanding. “See you around Goodneighbor. When I'm up there singing, I'll be thinking of you” She finishes, giving Nora’s hand a squeeze before walking out of their room.  
        Nora sighs and slides on her sunglasses to shield her eyes, her head already starting to pound from the light pouring in from the hall. Maybe she shouldn’t have tried to get so much liquid courage before talking to Magnolia.  
        She walks out of the room and turns, watching a pissed MacCready push off the wall. She smirks, laughing to herself as she watches her hired mercenary start his way out of the hotel.  
        They didn’t speak much on their way out of Goodneighbor, MacCready always 5 steps ahead of her. She didn’t mind, she was too worried about her throbbing head to really think anything of it, but he felt obviously different. It wasn’t until they were a fourth of the way to Diamond City when Nora spoke up.  
        “How did you sleep?” She asks, nursing a can of purified water.  
        He glances back at her and scoffs quietly to himself, not answering.  
        She furrows her brows and takes a small sip of her water. “Okay, Who pissed in your noodle cup this morning.” She mumbles to herself, speeding up to catch up to him.  
        He rolls his eyes, clutching the body strap of his rifle tightly, noticing her pace quickening.  
        “Seriously, what the hell did I already do wrong?”  
        He stops abruptly, causing Nora to almost run into him. “That wasn’t exactly the ideal first night as your companion.” He huffs, eyeing her up carefully.  
        She stares at him for a moment and then laughs, making him groan angrily before starting to walk away. She laughs again, following after him. “Wait, wait- So that’s why you’re Mr. Grumpy Pants? Because I got laid?”  
        He scoff louder, rolling his eyes. “It wasn’t that- You hired me and less than ten minutes later, you’re chatting up with Magnolia and then I’m having to tail along with you obscenely flirting with her all the way to the Rexford and then have to wait outside your room while you two have sex!” He shouts, turning back to her.  
        She smirks and rolls her eyes. “You can’t tell me you’ve never heard someone had sex before-”  
        “But I didn’t have to listen to it all night and then sleep in the hall because you took up the last available room.”  
        “Maybe I should have given you a pillow and blanket.” She teases, only making him angrier.  
        “You’re getting a real kick out of this.” He growls.  
        “I don’t know what else you want me to say? Did you want me to ask you to join?”  
        MacCready goes to say something in response but stops dead in his tracks, a blush quickly spreading across his cheek and even to the tips of his ears.  
        Nora looks at him and smirks wider. “Did you?” She asks, raising an eyebrow.  
        “I- Uh- No, of course not-”  
        “Then why are you blushing like I found out your little secret.”  
        “B-because I didn’t expect that!”  
        She laughs and shakes her head, walking past him to continue their journey to Diamond City. “Whatever, I’ll be sure to take you into consideration next time I decide to ask someone to the bedroom.”  
        He groans, blushing harder, covering his face with his hand and dragging it down before following after her. He’s beginning to wonder if this will be worth the two-hundred caps.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was enjoyable! Thanks for reading


End file.
